


Aggressively Poking With A Knife

by Ya_Boi_Nate



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_Boi_Nate/pseuds/Ya_Boi_Nate
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 24





	Aggressively Poking With A Knife

“Why are you covered in blood?” Root asked her girlfriend from the floor of the abandoned subway station where she was sitting stroking Bear. 

“I may have aggressively poked someone with a knife” Shaw told them, as she sat down on a chair by Harold. 

“You stabbed someone?” Harold asked, turning to look at the woman. 

“No, no, aggressively poked them with a knife” Shaw told him as if it was nothing. 

He stared at the woman for a second before realising no matter what he said she would probably do it again.


End file.
